My Ninja Team
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: Well I said I would do a back story type thing for my oc's Shiroku and Kuro from my KakuHida storys...not really a story story but like a ehh well I dont know how to explain it so read to find out...also a surprize in there!


My Ninja Team

妹

Imōto : little sister.

弟

Otōto : little brother

兄貴

Aniki/Nii-san : big brother

Name: Shiroku Tsuki Ryuu

Gen: Female

Rank: S-Class Missing/Hunter-nin

Bloodline: Rinnegan/Sharringan/Bakyygan

Village: Yugakure

Age: 15

Hair color: White

Eye color: turquoise (no rinnegan circle thingies but no pupil because of bakyygan)

Backstory: During hidans massacre of the Yu village Shirokus (6) family went on a vacation to Suna to visit relatives. When in Suna she had gone out with her brother kuro (8) to get some ice cream from a vendor not far from where they were staying. She had heard a whimper from the ally way beside the shop, she investigated. Shiro found a young fire dragon caught by two ruthless ninja, with her kunai her medical/hunter-nin father made them carry around everywhere defeated the ninja but with the cost of her life. The young fire dragon gave Shiroku his life and protection by always appearing to save her in the form of fire (similar to gaaras sand) whenever she needs it. Awoken and energized Shiro returned to her brother and went home. When at home they sensed an unusual chakra, an assasin. The assasin killed all that were home except her and her brother. Deciding it would be best to return to Yu they set off with what was left of the stuff that wasn't stolen like there ninja head bands,some safe money, her tracking kunai, and her favorite samurai sword that her mother owned. But when they returned they had found that everyone was dead. Not knowing what they should do they turned to a group of ANBU searching the area. They took them in and due to there expert ninja skills were made hunter-nin (12 & 14). When they learned of Akatsuki and were assigned a mission to take Itachi uchiha out they took the mission without delay. Itachi was to strong for them but decided to spar them on one condition. They join Akatsuki. They took the offer and joined. Pein saw potential in them and later did experiments to make them have the sharringan (itachi helped) and the rinnegan. Shiroku later developed bakyygan for an unknown reason. They did not hold a grudge against hidan for the massacre but came to think of him as more of a father type figure, along with kakuzu. The rest of the Akatsuki became a family for the two young missing-nin. On a mission in the village of Iwa they ran into another young hunter-nin and saw immediate potential in him(15 & 16). The boy kiiro who had an electric dragon protecting him. He became there third partner which is unusual for Akatsuki. Kiiro was also subjected to experiments from pein. Once Akatsuki was 'disbanded' and sasuke took over they left and went to konoha. They were immediately taken to tsunade. Once it was clear that the ment no harm at all they were bombarded by naruto asking questions about the where a bouts of sasuke. She and her partners were sworn into secrecy and would not tell anyone about the new or old Akatsuki. She quickly became friends with most but didn't truly understand sai. She understood what it was like to have many friends and noone truly scared of her. Shiroku and Gaara became really close but no intimate stuff just really close friends. She held a small grudge on shikamaru for 'killing' hidan but since he and her brother were friends it wasn't so big.

Name: Kuro Taiyō Ryuu

Gen: Male

Rank: S-Class Missing/Hunter-nin

Bloodline: Rinnegan/Sharringan

Village: Yugakure

Age:16

Hair color: black, long kinda like Itachis

Eye color: Ice blue (no rinnegan circle thingies)

Backstory: (See Shiroku for begining) Once Sasuke had defeated Itachi, Kuro and Kisame went to collect him, little did they know that Sasuke was still there watching them. 'Nii-san...Nii-san come on...we have to go home...Imōto and Otōto are waiting...Nii-san...' 'heh...Itachi always thought you were just like him...I guess he was right...you are the same...' Kuro broke down infront of Kisame who sensed the younger Uchiha and took both Itachi and Kuro away not wanting to fight Sasuke at the moment. (see shiroku for reuniting with konoha) Kuro became friends with most, being shy like hinata. He some what understood sai they both shared a love for art. He has had many a contest with people though when attacked his Ice dragon comes to the rescue. He really connected with shikamaru though he wouldn't say he liked him, in that sense, nooo he liked kiiro. Plus he didn't hold a grudge on any of them for killing there father figures.

Name: Kiiro Nisshoku Ryuu

Gen: Male

Rank: S-Class Missing/Hunter-nin

Bloodline: Rinnegan/Bakyygan

Village: Iwagakure

Age:17

Hair color: Dirty blond

Eye color: yellow (but because of rinnegan goes from yellow on farthest to honey in the closest ring)

Backstory: When he was young kiiro (7) knew deidara as a mentor but one day his sensei went missing so he became a hunter-nin to try and find his sensei (12). A few years later he met two Akatsuki members and they said they knew where deidara was and all he had to do was join Akatsuki so he did(17). He found deidara and was happy once again. But when he learned that deidara had died thanks to Sasuke, he held a grudge so hard on that boy that at very mention of his name he would kill what ever moved. Luckily only hidan got cut up pretty bad. When they went to konoha and naruto mentioned sasuke...things didn't end so well. But they understood that since most of the Akatsuki were dead the suspected sasuke had some thing to do with it. Kiiro became great friends with naruto they were both very hyper and loved ramen but he didn't like like naruto. No no no he like likes Kuro. His lightning dragon was born with him.

Right thumb: 零 (rei, "zero"); worn by Pain. Its colour is purplish-grey.

Right index finger: 青 (Ao, shō, "blue," "green"); worn by Deidara. Its colour is teal.

Right middle finger: 白 (bya, "white"); worn by Konan. Its colour is white.

Right ring finger: 朱 (shu, "vermilion," "scarlet"); worn by Itachi Uchiha. Its colour is red.

Right little finger: 亥 (gai, "sign of the boar"); worn by Zetsu. Its colour is green.

Left little finger: 空 (kū, "sky," "void"); worn by Orochimaru. Its colour is slate blue.

Left ring finger: 南 (nan, "south"); worn by Kisame Hoshigaki. Its colour is yellow.

Left middle finger: 北 (hoku, "north"); worn by Kakuzu. Its colour is dark green.

Left index finger: 三 (san, "three"); worn by Hidan. Its colour is orange.

Left thumb: 玉 (gyoku, "jewel," "ball," also the black king in shogi); worn by Sasori and later by Tobi. Its colour is purple.


End file.
